


"I learned that on a computer" /!\ explicit m/m Sex /!\

by Alyss_Myrany



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Myrany/pseuds/Alyss_Myrany
Summary: Dean's having trouble staying alone with Cas lately.





	"I learned that on a computer" /!\ explicit m/m Sex /!\

Dean wasn't afraid of the dark, nor was he afraid of monsters.  
But he was terrified of his own feelings and desires, and because of those, he was slowly growing afraid of being left alone in the bunker with Cas.  
He felt it was unnatural for him to be attracted to the angel, because it was in a man's body and Dean Winchester, son of John Winchester, could not, absolutely not, in any possible way, be gay.

He hid in his room for hours when Sam was away on a run for beer, or when he went to actually run. Ew. Jogging, seriously.  
He never was hidden really well because Castiel knew where he was and felt why Dean couldn't be alone with him. It bugged him so bad he often tried to show the man that he would never overcome his boundaries, but feeling him torn up every time their eyes met was becoming unbearable to the angel.

Sam was to be away with Jack on a hunt for about a week, and they left Castiel the Angel and Dean the Hunter all alone in the big empty bunker. It had already been two days, and Dean was starting to get crazy in his efforts to avoid the beautiful blue eyes that haunted his nights and pushed him to take cold showers at any time of the day.  
Having awaken from a peculiarly vivid dream where Cas was doing unspeakable things to him, he was lying on his bed covered in sweat, trying to think about someone else, really about any woman beauty that sprouted to his mind, but irrevocably the only thing that excited him lately was the angel.  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down, air in... and air out...

One eye opened and he checked the door : it was closed. Unable to think about anything other than Cas' hair (that damn thing always looked like he just had sex.) he decided that the night was too long, and went to take one of the famous cold shower, still half asleep.

Dean pushed the bathroom door and took his shirt off, looking at himself in the mirror : he was confident that this body could please anyone, and ripped as he was, he'd already taken so many hearts it wouldn't be hard to take another one, but it felt wrong.  
His father would have never accepted it, and even dead, his shadow was still glooming over Dean's life, burden and cross. The oldest Winchester alive sighted heavily, and dropped his pajama trousers to go in the shower.

The water started running, cold as a blade, on his shoulders and back. It was painful but necessary with Castiel's proximity. Dean turned the water just a bit to the left, and it wasn't so bad anymore. He grabbed soap and rubbed it against his torso, closing his eyes to try to stop thinking about the dark haired angel.  
He put down the soap, and turned the water just a bit more, just enough for it to be at his skin temperature, and, his eyes still closed, let himself wonder what kind of things could Cas actually do.

His right hand passed around his pelvis and he caressed his thigh, his head posed against the wall of the shower, hot water running on his body. Maybe Cas would do this too...  
He slid his hand slightly to the left and stroked his stones slowly with a finger. It was so wrong, and yet it was the first time in months that he felt aroused and was not sleeping.  
Dean played a moment with his testicles and, eyes still closed, he left that part of himself to climb up to his manhood and started caressing it under the water.

It was so good that for a moment he forgot that the angel was not only hotter than lava, he also had an excellent hearing, and as he masturbated in the shower, breathing heavily through the sound of the water splashing around him, he let out a loud moan of pleasure. His hand was going faster, and his mind was racing, imagining that all the desires he had for the past months would become true.  
He had to straighten up his back and put his head forward against the wall, his left hand holding his trembling body, and right before he came on the shower floor, he couldn't repress another groan and let out the name of the one thing he wanted more than anything : "Cas..."

Dean was under the water still, it had been a few minutes. He stayed here in bedazzlement, incapable of moving, slightly disgusted with himself, and wondering if he would be soon struck by lighting or some other dumb shit like that.  
But he wasn't.  
He cleaned his hands and cut the water off, and then turned around to get out of the shower, trembling, wet and afraid that someone would have heard anything.  
He grabbed a close towel, wrapped it around his hips in a manly move, and opened the door of the bathroom, falling nose to nose with Cas, and his goddamned hair.

"Did you call for me Dean?"  
The hunter tried to keep contenance, but could feel he was redder than a strawberry : "No Cas, i didn't, you ... You must have misheard !" he chuckled.

Castiel saw dean's eyes running from his glare, and he suddenly felt angry about that treatment. It wasn't fair ! The angel had never done anything to deserve this, to be treated like a pariah, to be fled !  
He seized Dean's chin between his fingers and forced him to look into his eyes :  
"Why do you spend your time hiding from me?"  
The hunter had never felt more uncomfortable in his whole life, and he'd been in pretty dark situations. He lifted a hand to take Cas' away from his face but the 'baby in a trenchcoat', even being smaller than him, was incredibly strong and grabbed his arm to push him back in the bathroom. Castiel looked really angry, and hurt, and Dean had almost been thrown back to the shower. 

"Cas What the hell !" The Hunter pushed back the angel, which decided that enough was enough and outright tried to suckerpunch Dean in the face. But in his anger, he'd been sloppy, and he missed.  
Shocked about such violence, Dean took a step back : "Castiel, seriously i'm not 'hiding' from you 'kay?" He tried to sound friendly, and smiled at the end of his sentence, but the angel wouldn't back down :  
"What is going on with you Dean? I am tired of the way you treat me all the time ! "

Dean's head was spinning as he realized how hurt and pained the angel was, and how ridiculous were the reasons for his pain... But he couldn't tell him, so he did what all winchesters did in that situation, he yelled at him : "CAS ! SHUT UP ! I'M NOT TREATING YOU ANY BETTER OR WORSE THAN ANYONE ELSE!"  
"AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM YOU LIMITED HUMAN BEING !"

A flutter sound, and the angel was gone. Dean fell on the ground, his knees weak, his head down between his hands, and his heart heavy with regret. He went back to bed, burdened.

******************************

cas - Hi...  
??? - seriously, calling me in the middle of the night? Cas i'm busy...  
cas - I'm sorry... I... I'm having troubles with a human.  
??? - Do i care ? Does it sound like I give the slightest shit ?  
cas - You're my brother and, and you know them. You can help me.  
??? - Oh dear dad... I spent a few centuries on earth, and bam, i'm the expert...  
cas -Gabriel, please ! I need help...  
Gabe - Fine fine fine ! What d'you wanna know ? Be quick, i have ladies at home.  
cas -I... I think a human being is in love with me.  
Gabe -Ha! You're kidding right ?  
cas -He keeps dreaming about me...  
Gabe -He?  
cas -Yes.  
Gabe - *long pause* HEEEE ?  
cas -*sigh* Yes.  
Gabe -You mean Dean Winchester right ?  
cas -*long pause* Yes...  
Gabe -Just bang him, it'll pass, don't worry brah

Gabriel hung up the phone to a distressed Castiel, still unaware of what to do, and wondering about this "bang" thing. It was the third day, and Cas did research. Upon discovering what banging was, and how could two men have sex, and learnt every move he could to be prepared.  
At some point he decided he had enough material, and went to apologize to Dean for their fight the night before. He knocked on the door a few times, and waited : a disheveled hunter opened the door, and despite the hour he was still in pajamas.

For the first time Cas was wondering about all the things he'd seen on the computer, and wondered how Dean would be under his trousers so he looked down. There was no subtlety in the way he watched Dean's morning wood before going back to his eyes with a smile : "I read a lot about this last night"  
Dean, still half asleep, took his time to understand the information, and before he had enough Castiel grabbed his arm and closed the door behind them.  
"Cas, what's..."  
But Castiel didn't want to talk, he'd seen many many wonders to try with his human, and with Dean's mouth open, he french-kissed him passionately.  
The hunter's brain was starting slowly, but his body was already in the course and when Cas' hands inserted themselves in his T-shirt, he pulled the smaller man close to him in a tender embrace.

The angel gripped his hands around Dean's body and stopped kissing his mouth to bite his neck and shoulders, and before he knew it, Dean was lying back on his bed, his shirt almost off, and his best friend on top of him, kissing and biting every inch of his torso.  
It was at that moment that Dean really woke up and understood what was going on, and at this moment he became scared. But Cas knew of this, and put him back onto the bed, a soft kiss on his lips. He murmured in his ear : "shhh... everything is fine Dean..." "But... it's wrong isn't it?" The tall man was breathing heavily and his rod was harder than it had ever been for any woman. And Cas kissed his neck again, reassuring him : "No it's not..."  
THe angel kissed the neck, then the nipple, and slwoly, very slowly, descended to his "best friend" pelvis, kissing every centimeter of skin he could reach. Dean trembled, afraid and aroused, not knowing if he wanted Castiel's mouth even more down south... The angel didn't ask for permission and took the trousers down, kissing Dean's penis, licking his glans and caressing it with his hands.

Lying back almost unable to move, Dean moaned in pleasure and couldn't help but pass his hand in the black fuzzy hair. It was so good he'd forgot all about the shame he thought was right, and put just a little pressure on the back of Cas' head, inciting him to take it wholly in his mouth which the angel did, moaning in his turn.  
Dean threw his head back in satisfaction and yelled his lover's name in an unusually high voice. That startled the angel, who stopped his fellatio to ensure that Dean was fine.

"Are you ok ?" He said as he climbed up to his face "Am I good enough?" The hunter was shaking and looked straight into the baby blue eyes : "Yes Cas, you're perfect..." He kissed him passionately as he proceeded to take the angel's shirt off, ripping it out to be faster, taking his belt and pants off to grab him and glue their bodies together.  
"Damn it, you're perfect..." He watch an instant the blue eyes flutter, and the angel smiling was suddenly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, before Castiel kissed him again and with great agility, turned him around so Dean would face the bed. "Cas, what are you doing ? " He laughed lightly, and was a bit afraid but Cas caressed his back and when his hips touched the hunter's, he calmly inserted a finger first, as he'd learn on the computer. 

Dean arched his back, fought a second, and then felt the pleasure as a lightning strike through his body,falling back on his stomach : "C... Cas... Ca-as !" Another finger was promptly inserted and Dean Winchester groaned in contentement, clenching his fists on the sheets : "Ca-as St-stop ! ah ! p-plea-ase?" But the angel didn't stop, and going back and forth with his fingers, started touching his own manhood, rubbing it against Dean's body with his other hand.  
As the hunter trembled in ecstasy on all four, Castiel decided that now would be good, and took his fingers out kindly, careful not to hurt his partner .

He wanted to penetrate his human brutally, and fast, but he didn't want to hurt him, so he started slowly. And Dean, breathless, helped him do it, moving his pelvis towards Cas' in an almost imperceptible movement of the hips, that Cas saw and interpreted as an invitation to go faster inside and to which he answered by gripping Dean's ass and penetrating him in a long and wide move as he moaned in joy.

The taller one grabbed back the sheets and let out a little cry of pain when the angel went all in, but it was replaced by pleasure in a second, and Castiel started coming and going inside Dean who could do nothing but move with him in harmony.  
While their bodies were intelocked, Castiel attraped Dean's hair and shoulder and rammed himself inside the hunter making him yell his name, over and over again. His voice was so different right now, the sweet crackling of his low gravely voice was so good to hear when he was penetrated !  
Cas went violently in and out, raised himself up over Dean, and going faster with each launch of his hips, they both let out a long raspy moan as Castiel came inside the hunter and he came over the sheets.

Both shaking now, Cas slipped out of Dean slowly, who, unable to talk or breathe properly, let himself fall onto the bed and tried to look at his angel.  
Castiel took him in his arms, and laid next to him.

They fell asleep soon, exhausted, but relieved.


End file.
